


Romans zaczęty, za kraty zaklęty

by Kafian



Category: La Peste | The Plague - Albert Camus
Genre: Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Death, Feels, M/M, POV Joseph Grand, Polski | Polish, Suicide Attempt, ale pov pisane z trzeciej osoby, canon ending, przemyślenia Granda, trzymam się tak mocno kanonu jak tylko mogę
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Czyli jak, według mnie, mógł zaistnieć zalążek głębszych uczuć między dwójką tak różnych od siebie ludzi.Polecam sobie przeczytać jako taki dodatek do lektury albo jeśli za niedługo piszecie maturę.Kolejność wydarzeń jest chronologiczna, taka jak w książce.





	Romans zaczęty, za kraty zaklęty

**Author's Note:**

> W fiku znajduje się kilka cytatów z książki, których zmiana byłaby czystym bluźnierstwem, dlatego też w żaden sposób ich nie modyfikowałam. W notkach końcowych ostatniego rozdziału (a będzie nim 5), znajdziecie dokładny spis, co i jak.

#  **I**

 

    Z początku bał się, że to morderstwo, a sprawca pozostawił po sobie tekst na drzwiach w celu upozorowania samobójstwa Cottarda.

 

 

> _„Wejdźcie, powiesiłem się”._

    Jednak to żadna zbrodnia nie była, lecz targnięcie się na własne życie, a widok wisielca doprowadził Granda do chwilowej palpitacji serca. Na szczęście szybko się opamiętał i przeciął sznur, łapiąc mężczyznę w swe ramiona, aby następnie ułożyć go na łóżku. Po upewnieniu się, że wciąż oddychał, czym prędzej zatelefonował do doktora Rieux, w którym pokładał swoje największe nadzieje.

    Stał tak na środku jasnego, lecz ubogo umeblowanego pokoju, zastanawiając się, jak w międzyczasie mógłby pomóc ciężko oddychającemu Cottardowi, który wpatrywał się w niego zakrwawionymi oczami. Wargi drżały, jak gdyby starały się wydobyć z siebie jakieś słowa… podziękowań czy przekleństwa? Tego Grand nie był pewien. Ciężko było domyślić się myśli mężczyzny, gdy ten zdawał się otumaniony targającymi nim emocjami i zdaniem sobie sprawy, że jego próba została przerwana. Wpatrywał się więc tak w Cottarda, próbując znaleźć odpowiedzi na coraz to nowsze pytania, pojawiające się nieustannie w jego głowie.

    Gdy do jego uszu dobiegł warkot silnika, od razu wybiegł na schody, gdzie w połowie drogi spotkał doktora, który wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego, kiedy zobaczył go tak przejętego.

    Po krótkich oględzinach wyszli na podest schodów, gdzie Rieux poinformował go, że złoży meldunek, prosząc komisarza, by śledztwo przeprowadzono za dwa dni, skoro Cottard tak bardzo pragnął na razie świętego spokoju. Grand zapewnił doktora, że będzie sprawował pieczę nad mężczyzną przez ten czas. Pożegnali się więc, a urzędnik wszedł z powrotem do budynku, gdy samochód doktora zniknął za rogiem. Miał teraz za zadanie dopilnować, by Cottard ponownie nie próbował targnąć się na swoje życie. Choć zapewniał, że była to jedynie chwila szaleństwa i nie planował powtórki z rozrywki, Grand wolał jednak samemu się upewnić, co do prawdziwości słów mężczyzny.

    Wszedł na chwilę do swojego mieszkania, by napełnić szklankę wodą i zanieść ją nienaturalnie cichemu Cottardowi. Przyjął on ją ze skinieniem głowy i wręcz łapczywie opróżnił jej zawartość, jak gdyby nie pił od wieków. Grand zaproponował mu również jakiś lekki posiłek, jednak ten odmówił, oznajmiając, że prędzej jedzenie stanęłoby mu w gardle, niźli dałby radę nacieszyć się domowym obiadem. I Grand go rozumiał, w pewnym stopniu przynajmniej.

~*~

    Gdy nastała godzina wieczorna, urzędnik zaparł się i mimo swojej niezręczności w obecnej sytuacji, zapukał do mieszkania Cottarda z kubkiem gorącej herbaty i talerzem pełnym kanapek. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, by ten nic nie jadł przez tyle godzin! Skądś musiał wziąć siły, aby poczuć się lepiej.

    Delikatny i ledwo widoczny uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny wprawił Granda w chwilowy szok, tak samo, jak i jego słowa podziękowania. Wspomniał również coś o tym, że gdyby wiedział, że tuż obok miał tak wspaniałego sąsiada, to zwróciłby na siebie uwagę już wcześniej… choć może nie w tak drastyczny sposób.

    Zostawił Cottarda w spokoju, widząc, że ten nie miał ochoty na dalszą konwersację. Wrócił do swoich czterech ścian i w trakcie szykowania się do snu, zastanawiał się nad prawdziwym motywem mężczyzny. Co w jego życiu musiało się wydarzyć, by ten chciał w tak tragiczny sposób rozwiązać swe problemy? Żałował w tej chwili, że ich relacja sprowadzała się jedynie do kilku ukłonów przy mijaniu się na schodach i krótkich pozdrowieniach. Najwyraźniej jednak została mu podarowana druga szansa na poznanie tajemniczego sąsiada.

~*~

    Rankiem na przedmieściach Oranu nie działo się zbyt wiele. Wprawdzie, gdzieniegdzie dało się słyszeć pośpiech ludzi, goniących do pracy, czy przejeżdżające co kilkanaście minut samochody, jednak ogólnie w porannych godzinach trwał względny spokój.

    W momencie, gdy jego dłoń trafiła na klamkę, usłyszał pukanie. Odczekał krótką chwilę, a następnie otworzył drzwi i niemało się zdziwił, widząc przed sobą radosną twarz Cottarda, który ubrany był w dystyngowany garnitur, jak gdyby wybierał się na jakiś poważny bal. O dziwo, nie to było jego zamiarem.  
    Zaprosił Granda do znanej kawiarni, znajdującej się przy placu d’Armes, gdzie stali już rozłożeni kupcy za swoimi straganami. Ludzie przechadzali się wzdłuż i wszerz, rozmawiając żywo, momentami spoglądając w stronę Cottarda, który szedł tuż obok niego z uśmiechem na twarzy i błyszczącymi oczami. Wyglądał, jakby na nowo ożył, jak gdyby w pewnym stopniu wyszedł ze swojej ochronnej skorupy. Jak bardzo jednak było to prawdą, a nie zwykłą grą? Tego Grand pragnął się dowiedzieć, oczywiście nie poprzez pytanie wprost, lecz przez wnikliwą obserwację, korzystając z nowego porozumienia, które między nimi powstało.

~*~

    Kawiarnia, w której się znajdowali, miała wystrój w ciepłych kolorach, które po wejściu do niej od razu witały klientów, wywołując w nich dobre pierwsze wrażenie. Gdy przechodził z Cottardem wzdłuż stolików, zauważył, że wszystkie meble wykonane były z ciemnego drewna, a ozdoby czy wykończenia miały ciemny odcień czerwieni.

    Kiedy usiedli, Grand podzielił się swoimi spostrzeżeniami, dodając, że było to naprawdę przytulne miejsce; czuło się wręcz rodzinną atmosferę, gdzie każdy był mile widziany. Cottard uśmiechnął się na te słowa, stwierdzając, że cieszy się, że wybrał odpowiednie miejsce. Urzędnik nadal nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia, widząc, że jego sąsiad czuł się jak istna ryba w wodzie wśród ludzi; pragnął ich towarzystwa i ciepła, jak gdyby zależało od tego jego życie. Chociaż czy było to właściwym określeniem, gdy jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej mężczyzna wydawał się wrakiem człowieka, który pragnął jedynie świętego spokoju i ciszy? Grand pokręcił mimowolnie głową, chcąc wyzbyć się z niej irytujących myśli. Nie chciał, by Cottard zauważył, że coś mu ciążyło na duszy. W końcu nie mógł rozmawiać o swoich wątpliwościach względem Cottarda z nim samym!

    Po tym, jak kelner spisał ich zamówienie, Grand całkowicie zatracił się w rozmowie z Cottardem. Nawet nie zdali się zauważyć, kiedy ich zamówienie zostało przyniesione. Wydawali się tak samo zaabsorbowani dyskusją, gdy ich talerze opustoszały, a oni nadal w najlepsze siedzieli, będąc zajęci sobą. Najwyraźniej powiedzenie, iż w dobrym towarzystwie czas szybciej leciał, było całkowitą prawdą.

— Wspaniała obsługa, nie sądzi pan? — zapytał go, gdy na swoje ramiona zarzucał ponownie o rozmiar za dużą marynarkę. Zgodził się z nim, wiedząc, że będzie miło wspominał spędzony tutaj czas.

    Po dość obfitym napiwku, który Cottard zostawił na stoliku, wyszli ramię w ramię z kawiarni, ponownie stąpając po kipiącym życiem placu.

— Jak dobrze być znowu wśród ludzi — rzekł Cottard, zauważając, gdzie skierowane było jego spojrzenie.

— Sądziłem, że preferuje pan spokojne życie samotnika. — Przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę, który zaśmiał się krótko, jakby właśnie usłyszał wyśmienity żart.

— Kiedyś może i tak — oznajmił — teraz jednak wszystko wydaje się inne.

— Cóż, trochę prawdy w tym jest. — Jak niby inaczej można by wyjaśnić obecnie panującą atmosferę w Oranie? Po całej aferze ze szczurami, wśród współmieszkańców czuć było niepewność i strach. A mimo to dalej starali się żyć jak wcześniej. Wciąż od rana do wieczora pracowali, a w weekendy oddawali się małym przyjemnościom. Jak bardzo nużąca ta rutyna dla nich była? Być może to właśnie tę monotonię chciał przerwać Cottard, poprzez rozpoczęcia życia „na nowo”, wprowadzając do niego z dnia na dzień kolejne zmiany. Czy więc desperacka próba odebrania sobie życia była dla jego duszy i umysłu oczyszczającym zabiegiem? Czy może jednak Grand nadaremno doszukiwał się drugiego dna, gdy owo nie istniało?

    I tym sposobem w jego głowie pojawiały się znowu pytania, podczas gdy Cottard spokojnie prowadził jednostronną dysputę o mieszkańcach Oranu.

— Jak to jest, że wszyscy w tym mieście zdają się nieskończenie gonić za pieniędzmi? — Padło pytanie z jego uśmiechniętych ust. — Przecież do grobu i tak ich nie wezmą!

— Zapewne chcą mieć pewność, że nigdy nie wylądują na ulicy… wyśmiani i wyzbyci ze swej dumy — odparł Grand, przysłuchując się morskim falom, obok których spacerowali. Odeszli od całego handlowego zgiełku i znaleźli się na tarasach, oglądając dość szary krajobraz.

    Cottard zatrzymał się przy barierce i zdawał się mocno zamyślić, gdy tak wpatrywał się przed siebie, na wprost zamglonego horyzontu. Urzędnik z początku obawiał się, że mężczyzna zdecyduje się skoczyć w głębiny, dlatego też podszedł o kilka kroków do niego, by w razie czego mieć go na wyciągnięcie ręki. W końcu odpowiadał za niego, prawda? Nie planował zawieść doktora, gdy ten zgodził się przesunąć dochodzenie o dwa dni. Musiał więc dopilnować, by nieszczęśnik przed nim nie spróbował ponownie czegoś równie nierozsądnego, jak powieszenie się.

— Myślał pan kiedyś o podróżowaniu po świecie? — Cottard obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć się na zaskoczonego pytaniem Granda, który następnie oparł się obok niego o barierkę. Mężczyzna miał minę, jakby doskonale wiedział, o czym wcześniej urzędnik myślał, jednak w żaden sposób nie planował tego skomentować. Wpatrywał się tylko w niego, czekając jakby w podekscytowaniu na szczerą odpowiedź.

— Kiedyś, za młodzieńczych lat owszem — rzekł po chwili. — Teraz jednak doskonale wiem, iż realia by mi na to nie pozwoliły.

— Zabiorę kiedyś pana za granicę — oświadczył, a w jego oczach ponownie pojawiły się radosne iskierki. — Co pan na to powie?

— Z przyjemnością — odparł, wciąż będąc zbyt zdziwionym zachowaniem Cottarda, by wydobyć z siebie jakiekolwiek inne słowa. Zawsze miał z tym problem, jeśli chodziło o przelanie ich na papier, jednak frustrowało go to, że w mowie również ów niedogodność powstała.

~*~

    Jego myśli nieustannie wirowały wokół osoby Cottarda, który wydawał się go zafascynować. Nie przyjmował jednak takiego wyjaśnienia i po raz kolejny sięgnął za niebieską kredę, zabierając się za powtarzanie łaciny. Sylaby lepiły się w składne słowa, a wypowiadane na głos akcenty, zanikały po sekundzie wśród przygnębiająco wyglądających czterech ścian. Po chwili wpadł w trans, dzięki któremu jego myśli dłużej nie uciekały w niechcianych dla niego kierunkach, a wzrok skupiony miał na tablicy przed sobą.

    Późnym popołudniem jego pracę przerwało ciche, acz stanowcze pukanie do drzwi.

— Witam, panie Grand! Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam? — zapytał, a gdy Grand otwierał już usta, by odpowiedzieć, jego żołądek wydał cichą litanię, domagając się o pożywny posiłek. Urzędnik poczuł się głupio, mimo że była to naturalna reakcja organizmu, o którym zdążył na kilka godzin zapomnieć.

— Widzę, że przyszedłem w samą porę — zażartował, a jego wzrok padł na brudne dłonie Granda. — Kreda jest bardzo przydatnym narzędziem, nieprawdaż?

    Urzędnik odwrócił się, chwytając za mokry ręcznik, który zostawił na stoliku w przedpokoju i wytarł do czysta ręce, nie chcąc wyjść na niekulturalnego.

— Tak — odpowiedział, gdy schodzili już po schodach. — Nigdy bym się jednak nie spodziewał, że tą, którą panu dałem, użyje pan w _taki_ sposób.

    Cottard podrapał się po głowie, będąc wyraźnie zawstydzonym. Czyżby naprawdę żałował tego, co zrobił?

— Proszę mi wybaczyć. — Ukłonił się lekko w jego stronę, gdy wyszli z budynku. — Niepotrzebnie ją zmarnowałem, a panu o wiele bardziej by się ona przydała.

— Nie ma co niepotrzebnie rozpamiętywać przeszłości. — Machnął niedbale ręką, którą następnie dotknął ramienia mężczyzny w geście otuchy. — Dokąd zmierzamy?

— Do restauracji — odparł krótko. — Na pewno się panu spodoba!

~*~

    Nerwowość pojawiła się w urzędniku, gdy tylko rano otworzył swoje oczy. Pozostała ona w jego umyśle aż do teraz, kiedy na podeście czekał na doktora, który miał być obecny przy dochodzeniu w sprawie nieszczęsnej próby samobójczej Cottarda.

    Po krótkim przywitaniu się zaszli do mieszkania Granda, by tam poczekać na komisarza, który jeszcze nie dotarł na miejsce.  
   Mężczyzna chodził nerwowo wzdłuż i wszerz pomieszczenia, opowiadając jednocześnie o jego znajomości z Cottardem. Wspomniał, że sprzed wydarzenia rozmawiał z nim zaledwie dwa razy, gdzie jednym z nich była ów sytuacja z kredą, przez którą zaczęły mu się śnić niepokojące rzeczy. O tym już jednak nie powiedział na głos, nie chcąc brzmieć na nazbyt wrażliwą osobę.

    Ich rozmowę przerwał komisarz, za którym podążał cichy sekretarz. Od razu przeszli do przesłuchania urzędnika, który wreszcie usiadł na krześle i nieco się uspokoił.

    Grand w żadnym wypadku nie chciał na głos nazywać Cottarda „samobójcą” czy „chorą osobą”, więc używał synonimów, by choć trochę załagodzić całą sprawę. Czuł na sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia doktora, który zdawał się zauważyć jego specyficzny dobór słów, jednak nie dał po sobie poznać, że poczuł się niepewnie. Nie przy komisarzu, wpatrującym się w niego uparcie i bez wyraźniejszych emocji na twarzy. Jak gdyby pytał o hasła do krzyżówki, a nie o motywy niedoszłego nieboszczyka.

    Policjant zapytał go, czy nie uważał Cottarda za dziwnego. Grand od razu mu odpowiedział, po czym zamyślił się na krótką chwilę.

    Przez jego głowę prześlizgiwały się kolejne pytania… Czy tego właśnie Cottard potrzebował? Rozmowy i wysłuchania przez kogoś jego słów? Może mógł w jakiś sposób zapobiec tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, gdyby tylko znalazł wtedy dla mężczyzny trochę czasu… Nie było jednak co gdybać! Przez to tylko głębiej zapuściłby się w swoim nieuzasadnionym poczuciu winy, a tego w jego stronach starano się za wszelką cenę unikać!

    Gdy weszli do mieszkania Cottarda, by przygotować go na wizytę komisarza, Grand stanął w kącie, wpatrując się w zmizerniałego mężczyznę, który siedział prosto na łóżku, jakby miał kij przywiązany do pleców. Jego piżama za to miała strasznie wyblakłą barwę, która wprost wtapiała się w tło szarych ścian. Kiedy Grand skupił swoje spojrzenie na jego twarzy, a głównie oczach, ujrzał w nich odznaczający się lęk. Spoglądał on co chwila w stronę drzwi, podczas gdy Rieux starał się go przekonać, że czeka go tylko kilka pytań i będzie miał wreszcie swój święty i długo wyczekiwany spokój.

— Nie można tknąć chorego człowieka, który się powiesił, prawda, doktorze?

    Grand poczuł w sobie niepokój, słysząc z jakim przekonaniem i pewnością, wypowiedział się Cottard. W oczach chorego zawitała nadzieja, gdy Rieux zapewnił go, że takie zabobony nic dla niego nie znaczą i że jest tutaj, by opiekować się swoim pacjentem.  
    Urzędnik w ciszy obserwował przebieg krótkiej rozmowy między komisarzem a Cottardem. Gdy ten pierwszy zwrócił mężczyźnie uwagę, Grand sam chciał się włączyć do dyskusji, by zaprzeczyć stwierdzeniu, iż to Cottard zakłócał innym spokój. Bo wcale tak nie było. I on, i doktor dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Był zwykłym człowiekiem, który po prostu potrzebował pomocy i ludzi, którym mógł zaufać.  
    Jednak Rieux go uprzedził, tym samym kończąc całe to niepocieszające spotkanie.

    Zanim Grand wyszedł za doktorem, spojrzał przelotnie na wciąż siedzącego na łóżku Cottarda. Miał on nieodgadniony wzrok, skierowany przed siebie. Kiedy urzędnik zamykał za sobą drzwi, zauważył, że spojrzenie mężczyzny przeniosło się na niego. Czując w sobie niepokój, odwrócił się prędko, starając się nie zastanawiać nad zachowaniem Cottarda.

~*~

    Grand ku swojemu początkowemu zdziwieniu szybko wpadł w pewnego rodzaju rutynę, jeśli chodziło o jego nową relację z Cottardem, który stał się nieodłączną już częścią jego życia.  
    Prawie codziennie z rana jedli wspólnie śniadanie, by następnie przebyć krótką rozmowę na przeróżne tematy: te dotyczące Oranu, jego mieszkańców, doktora Rieux, jak i o wszechobecnym niepokoju.  
    W południe natomiast Cottard zapraszał go na obiad do restauracji, kawiarń i innych wykwintnych miejsc, serwujących dobre jedzenie. Tak i było tym razem.  
  
    Znajdowali się w restauracji, której nazwa wyglądała na zaczerpniętą z obcego języka. Również posiłki w menu miały swoje zagraniczne odpowiedniki oraz ceny.  
    Cottard widząc zdezorientowanie na twarzy Granda, zamówił dania dla nich obu. Urzędnik uśmiechnął się na ten gest, będąc wdzięcznym, że go wyręczono.

— Piękną mamy dziś pogodę. — Grand rozejrzał się wokół. Nie licząc zachmurzenia, faktycznie było dość ciepło i przyjemnie, nawet jak na Oran. — Idealna okazja, by spędzić ten czas na zewnątrz.

    Kiedy przyszedł kelner z ich zamówieniami, rozmowa między nimi ucichła. Cottard wymienił parę uprzejmości z pracownikiem i już po chwili nalewał Grandowi wina do kieliszka.

    Zachęcony pewnością Cottarda urzędnik przechylił kielich, pozwalając prawdopodobnie drogiemu trunkowi na znalezienie się na jego języku. Zdziwił się, gdy nie poczuł ani grama gorzkości, a jedynie słodkość i lekki kwaśny posmak, który idealnie wpasował się w całokształt napoju.

— Jak panu smakuje?

— Jest doskonałe — stwierdził po kolejnym łyku i odstawieniu kieliszka z powrotem na stół.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. — Cottard uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczy jakby zabłyszczały z dumy. — Wina prosto z mojej winiarni zawsze muszą być idealne.

— Rozumiem, że biznes się kręci? — Mężczyzna skinął głową, a następnie wspomniał o kilku innych miejscach, do których dostarczał alkohole różnej maści. Oznajmił również, że do wszystkich zabierze urzędnika osobiście.

— Będzie miał pan okazję spróbować każdego — zapewnił, a następnie uniósł swój kieliszek w geście toastu i jednoczesnej obietnicy, której Grand tak do końca nie zrozumiał.

    Gdy skończyli jeść i zaczęli powoli sączyć wino, blisko tarasu restauracji, na którym się znajdowali, przysiadł uliczny grajek. Pobrzękiwał na instrumencie, starając się z całych sił, by nie brzmiało to nieudolnie. Po chwili usłyszeli jego śpiew i Grand z Cottardem zgodnie stwierdzili, że jego głos był znacznie lepszy od szarpania za struny. Spokojna, powolna i przyjemnie ich otaczająca piosenka wydawała się ładnie wkomponowywać w obecny nastrój panujący w mieście. Co jakiś czas ludzie przystawali, by przysłuchać się dłużej, a niektórzy nawet sypnęli groszem.

— Romantycznie.

    Spojrzenie Granda przeniosło się z grajka na Cottarda, który wpatrywał się w niego, nie mrugając przez dłuższą chwilę. Dopiero gdy muzyka ucichła, mężczyzna wstał i zapłacił za posiłek. Urzędnikowi nie umknęło na uwadze, że po raz kolejny Cottard dorzucił spory napiwek za usługi.

    Po pożegnaniu właściciela lokalu, jak i jego pracowników, udali się na spacer, co również stało się już ich pewnego typu rutyną.

~*~

    Cottard wiele razy próbował wyciągnąć go z domu w godzinach wieczornych, jednak bez skutku. Grand uważał, że ten czas powinien być poświęcony w samotności i ciszy swojego mieszkania. Nigdy jednak nie wyraził swoich myśli na głos, co jak potem zdał sobie sprawę, było ignorancją z jego strony. Bo jak niby Cottard mógł o tym wiedzieć?  
    Dlatego, gdy po dzisiejszym spacerze Cottard chciał go zaprosić do kina na jakiś nowy gangsterski film, urzędnik spokojnie wyjaśnił mu, dlaczego też zmuszony był odmówić, mimo że oferta sama w sobie była niebywale uprzejma z jego strony. Swój krótki wywód zakończył słowami: „Wieczory są dla mnie święte i zawsze spędzam je w domu”. Cottard zmarszczył brwi, jakby przetwarzał uzyskane informacje i zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. W dodatku wyglądał na nieco zasmuconego, co wywołało w Grandzie małe poczucie winy.  
    Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową, mówiąc, że potrafi to zrozumieć i już nie będzie go nachodzić wieczorami. Grand zdziwił się, z jaką łatwością mężczyzna uszanował jego zwyczaje. Nie narzekał na to, będąc zadowolonym z posiadania wyrozumiałego przyjaciela. Mógł być spokojny, nie martwiąc się nocnym pukaniem w drzwi i ryzykiem zostania zobaczonym w samej piżamie.

~*~

    Po tym, jak biuro statystyczne ponownie zatrudniło Granda i gdy tylko urzędnik zakończył swoje rachunki, ten zaplanował, że jeszcze tego samego południa wybierze się do doktora Rieux, by osobiście zanieść mu kopię wyników.

    Zarzucił czym prędzej marynarkę na ramiona, nie chcąc niepotrzebnie tracić czasu. Jednak gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi mieszkania, na klatce schodowej spotkał Cottarda, który zamiatał kurz. Mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności dopiero, gdy ten przestąpił mocniej z nogi na nogę. Od razu padło pytanie, gdzie się wybiera, więc urzędnik bez chwili namysłu odparł, że do doktora Rieux. Cottard skinął głową, wciąż jednak nie odsuwając się z przejścia. Zapytał, czy nie byłby to problem, gdyby wybrał się wraz z nim. Grand nie widział nic przeciwko temu, więc się zgodził. W ciągu sekundy Cottard odrzucił miotłę do kąta i stanął obok urzędnika, będąc gotowym do drogi. Granda zdziwiło to, z jakim zapałem mężczyzna szedł. Krok w krok z nim. Jego pewny i rytmiczny chód nie zmienił się ani przez chwilę.

Zanim dotarli na miejsce, Cottard nieco speszony wyznał mu, że chce podziękować doktorowi i przeprosić za wszelkie kłopoty, które swoim zachowaniem sprawił.  Jednak gdy Grand chciał zapytać go o szczegóły, ten zdążył już otworzyć drzwi.

— Cyfry idą w górę, doktorze — oznajmił, wymachując plikiem dokumentów. — Jedenastu zmarłych w czterdzieści osiem godzin.

    Podeszli do okna, przy którym stał mężczyzna, by następnie się z nim przywitać. Gdy z ust doktora padło pytanie o samopoczucie Cottarda, Grand odpowiedział, powtarzając jego wcześniejsze słowa. Na szczęście ten nie wyglądał na złego. Na jego twarzy bardziej widoczna była ulga, że wyręczono go z przeprosin.  
    Rieux jednak wydawał się tego nie usłyszeć, gdyż jego wzrok był skupiony na arkuszu statystycznym.

    Po krótkim rozeznaniu wyszli z budynku, kierując się w stronę placu d’Armes, gdzie Grand i doktor wymieniali między sobą parę zdań, podczas gdy Cottard milczał przez cały ten czas.

    Po zauważeniu, że już się ściemniało, urzędnik czym prędzej przeprosił Rieux, jednak musiał już wracać do domu.

— Ach — rzekł z uśmiechem Cottard, a jego oczy błyszczały równie mocno, co pierwsze gwiazdy, pojawiające się na wieczornym niebie, tuż nad nimi. — To prawda! Nie można go wyciągnąć z mieszkania po kolacji.

    Grand spojrzał na doktora, który przybrał dość dziwną minę, jednak tak szybko, jak się ona pojawiła, tak i zniknęła, a Rieux zmienił temat, pytając go, czy pracował dla merostwa. Odpowiedział mu od razu, że pracuje dla siebie. Speszył się jednak w momencie, gdy doktor zapytał go o powód braku postępów w jego pracy. Czym prędzej wyjąkał ciche pożegnania w stronę obu mężczyzn, po czym włożywszy kapelusz na głowę, odszedł w stronę bulwaru de la Marne.

~*~

    W trakcie powrotu do domu po kolejnym obiedzie w znanej restauracji Cottard zatrzymał się nagle i wskazał na sklep tytoniowy, mówiąc, że musi coś kupić. Tak więc udali się do niego i powitali sprzedawczynię, za którą Grand szczerze nie przepadał. Z wielką niechęcią uśmiechnął się do kobiety, gdy ta na niego spojrzała. Wyglądała na niebywale ożywioną i od razu zaczęła opowiadać o niedawnym aresztowaniu, które ostatnio było dość głośne w Algierze. Sprawa dotyczyła młodego urzędnika handlowego, który zabił Araba na plaży.

— Gdyby tę całą hołotę wpakowano do więzienia — przemówiła ponownie — uczciwi ludzie mogliby odetchnąć.

    Zanim Grand zdążył skomentować słownictwo kobiety, zauważył niespodziewane oburzenie Cottarda, który następnie opuścił sklep w zawrotnym tempie, doprowadzając również sprzedawczynię do stanu głębokiego zdziwienia.  
    Niewiele myśląc, Grand przeprosił ją za zachowanie mężczyzny i również wybiegł, na celu mając znalezienie swojego towarzysza.

    Gdy ujrzał go w zacienionej przez wysokie budynki uliczce, poczuł wyraźną ulgę i czym prędzej podszedł do niego. Złapał go delikatnie za łokieć, by ten odwrócił się w jego stronę. Zapytał, co takiego się stało, że zareagował w ten sposób. Poinformował go również, że przeprosił za niego sprzedawczynię.  
    Cottard uniósł głowę, by wreszcie spojrzeć na niego i Grand dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że na jego policzkach znajdowały się łzy.

— Też jesteś jak oni?! Szydzący za plecami, jedynie udający wszelkie uprzejmości? — Gdy próbował unieść głos, ten mu się łamał i stał się nieco chrapliwy. W jego oczach znajdował się strach przed odrzuceniem. Granda dobiło to, jak żałośnie Cottard wyglądał w tym stanie.

    Usłyszeli czyjeś głosy i kroki, które niosły się echem po uliczce, powiadamiając ich o zbliżających się ludziach. Grand czym prędzej ścisnął mocniej Cottarda i pociągnął go za sobą do najbliższego budynku, gdzie ukryli się w cieniu klatki schodowej. Chwilę zajęło Grandowi ponowne zebranie myśli, by wyrazić się jasno, ale i dosadnie, by nie został przez Cottarda źle zrozumiany.

— Niczego nie muszę udawać — odezwał się po chwili. — Jestem w końcu pańskim przyjacielem, nieprawdaż? — Wyciągnął niewielką, białą chustę z kieszeni marynarki i ostrożnie wytarł nią łzy Cottarda, który drgnął na ten gest.

— Ach, racja… — odparł, gdy z powrotem schował kawałek materiału. — Przepraszam za moje zachowanie… po prostu, jestem dzisiaj jakiś bardziej emocjonalny niż zwykle, sam nie wiem… — starał się wytłumaczyć, jednak widoczne było, że brakowało mu na to odpowiednich słów. Coś, co Grand znał aż nazbyt, zwłaszcza w przypływie wielu silnych emocji.

— Co pan powie na spacer? Na pewno pomoże to w oczyszczeniu i uspokojeniu myśli — zaproponował urzędnik, chcąc w jakiś sposób udobruchać Cottarda i jednocześnie znaleźć chwilę do namysłu.

— Doskonały pomysł.

~*~

    Grand bez żadnych zbędnych pytań wysłał siostrze Cottarda dwieście franków. Zastanawiała go jednak relacja mężczyzny z siostrą. Był zdziwiony faktem, że ten targnął się na swoje życie, mimo iż posiadał rodzinę. Kto by co miesiąc wysyłał jej pieniądze, gdyby jego próba się powiodła? Możliwe jednak, że Cottard w tamtej niechlubnej sytuacji zapomniał o siostrze.  
    Granda dalej męczył motyw mężczyzny. Dlaczego postanowił się zabić? Czy naprawdę były to kłopoty natury osobistej? A co najważniejsze, czy planował to kiedykolwiek powtórzyć? Grand nawet nie chciał myśleć o wizji zobaczenia wisielca po raz drugi w swoim życiu. Po pierwszej miał już pewnego rodzaju traumę i żył w obawie, że jego przyjaciel ponowi zamach na swoje życie. Nie wiedział nawet, jak mu pomóc, gdy ten zachowywał się, jakby to zdarzenie w ogóle nie miało miejsca!

    Cóż, nie pozostało mu nic innego, niż wnikliwie obserwować zachowanie Cottarda, by w razie czego zauważyć pierwsze oznaki „problemów natury osobistej” oraz na czas zdążyć go uratować.

~*~

    Dwa dni później Grand wybrał się do gabinetu Rieux, by ponownie poinformować go o wzroście ofiar. Doktor jednak doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie było więc sensu wdawać się w szczegóły statystyk. Obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że nic optymistycznego w nich nie zobaczą; tylko więcej pytań by powstało.  
    Gdy wywiązała się rozmowa na temat Cottarda, Grand z chęcią zaczął dzielić się swoimi spostrzeżeniami. Był ciekawy drugiej opinii na temat mężczyzny, który w tak szybkim tempie stał się jego przyjacielem.

— Widzi pan, zdaje mi się, że Cottard chce sobie zjednać ludzi, wszystkich mieć po swojej stronie. Rozmawia ze mną często, zaprasza, żebyśmy wyszli razem, i nie zawsze umiem odmówić. Zresztą Cottard mnie interesuje i właściwie uratowałem mu życie — mówił, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że Rieux ponownie przybrał ten specyficzny wyraz twarzy, jak gdyby nad czymś głęboko się zastanawiał. Nie był pewien, czy było to coś dobrego, czy też nie.  
    Pragnął jedynie z kimś porozmawiać na temat Cottarda, niemo starając się zaczerpnąć jakiejś rady odnośnie tego, jak powinien był z nim postępować. Zwłaszcza gdy od jego niechlubnej decyzji, nikt nie chciał go odwiedzać, a niektórzy mieszkańcy zdawali się go usilnie unikać. Jak gdyby roznosił jakąś chorobę zakaźną.

    Grand wspomniał doktorowi również o innych aspektach nowego życia Cottarda, gdzie ten bywał niesamowicie czuły na wszelkie uprzejmości. Czy to w lokalach, gdzie obsłudze dawał wysokie napiwki, czy na targowiskach i innych sklepach, wśród żywo rozmawiających ludzi. Jednak gdy ktoś zachował się mniej kulturalnie, z chłodniejszym tonem czy krzywym spojrzeniem, to cała postawa Cottarda zmieniała się wraz z jego nastawieniem do danej osoby.

— No cóż — rzekł Rieux, gdy doktor opowiedział mu o swojej rozmowie, gdzie Cottard uznał, że artysta ma więcej praw niż ktokolwiek inny i na więcej się mu pozwala — historia ze szczurami zawróciła mu w głowie jak wielu innym, ot i wszystko. Albo też boi się gorączki. — Wzruszył ramionami, nie widząc zbytniego problemu w Cottardzie.

— To człowiek, który ma sobie coś do zarzucenia — powiedział ostatecznie Grand, a widząc, że doktor wydawał się nie przejmować tą sprawą z braku czasu, pożegnał się z nim. Najwyraźniej otrzymanie porady nie było mu dzisiaj dane i musiał w samotności rozwiązać męczące go rzeczy.


End file.
